


Time of our lives

by MiriyanThesilverWolf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Funeral of Durin folk, Grief/Mourning, long live the king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriyanThesilverWolf/pseuds/MiriyanThesilverWolf
Summary: You show your final respect to your dearest friends and that almost break you and you silently make a promise toward you loved one.





	Time of our lives

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: ultimate heart ache, caution is advised. If you can´t read about death of sons of Durin, don´t read this.  
> Song: tyrone wells - time of our lives

The line of Durin layed on the cold stoneboulder in their final resting place. Everyone was gathered in the grand hall of Durin´s tomb to show their final respect toward their king and his nephews who had valiantly fought to drive the orc army back from the dwarf lands. Thorin had achieved his biggest dream and his ultimate goal, to reclaim Erebor to his people so they once again would have a place to call home. But he would never get to see how Erebor would be rebuilt, dwarves would fill the halls of his ancestors with merry chatting and singing and the forges would be once again in use. He would never get to see how Dale and Erebor would prosper with the help of Mirkwood and peace would fall upon the land once again. And he never would get to see his sister and her sons live happily in their new home that was rightfully theirs. No, because Fili and Kili chose to fight by his side despite the fact that it could cost their lives. And now they layed beside him taking their final journey to the halls of waiting to sit beside their fathers, until the world was renewed.

You watched in silence while dwarves of Iron Hills, the company and one hobbit circled in line to say their final goodbye to the Durin´s sons. Biting your teeth together so hard that your jaw started to ache you pushed the sorrow and want to cry deep in your heart. You couldn´t believe, you refused to believe that they were really gone. Although you were right there when it had happened. First you had to watch as Azog drove his sword arm through Fili´s back and dropped him in front of Kili who went berserk when he saw his brother´s lifeless body falling in front of him.

Then Tauriel had appeared and managed to distract him and everything went down to the worst after that. Kili died while trying to protect her from Bolg. But you couldn´t blame her for Kili´s death, you were sure that if given the chance, he would have done that all over again…after all, Kili was in love with the she-elf. You closed your eyes trying so hard not to cry. Thorin had challenged Azog alone, there was nothing you could have done to help, you were too weak from the blood lost. And now you cursed yourself for that, weak human, one cut to the side and you felt so dizzy you could hardly focus to stay awake. Last thing you saw before you passed out was Azog piercing his sword through Thorin´s chest.

Gandalf´s voice snapped you out of your memories. You needed to focus, calm yourself because after Gandalf´s speech you were suppose to sing the last song you were ever gonna sing to the line of Durin.

 

_“The King has come unto his own_

_Under mountain, under stone_

_Send him now unto the deep Unto earth, eternal sleep_

_Under mountain, under stone_

_Through all the lands, let it be known_

_The King is dead. Long live the King!”_

 

And as all the dwarves shouted “Long live the King!” you praised yourself when you felt someone putting their hand onto your shoulder. It was Dwalin, who silently gave you the strength and courage to do what you were about to do. As you stepped beside Thorin you let your gaze wander over him and for a second you thought, maybe he was just sleeping and any minute now he would open his eyes, stroke your cheek and call you with the nickname he had given you on the road: _**“Gehyith - Little Dove ”**_. But in the back of you mind you, of course knew, that wasn´t going to happen. He was dead and no matter how hard you wished, he was never coming back. That thought in your mind you started to sing while everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes.

 

_“This is where the chapter ends_

_A new one now begins_

_Time has come for letting go_

_The hardest part is when you know_

_All of these years - When we were here_

_Are ending,_

_but I’ll always remember”_

 

Your voice echoed through the halls as candle light flickered around Thorin painting an illusion that he was merely resting peacefully quietly listening your singing. Why did it have to end like this? Fate was cruel sometimes.

 

_“We have had the time of our lives_

_Now the page is turned_

_The stories we will write_

_We have had the time of our lives_

_And I will not forget_

_The faces left behind_

_It’s hard to walk away_

_From the best of days_

_But if it has to end_

_I’m glad you have been my friend_

_In the time of our lives”_

 

As you moved around Thorin, you stepped next to Fili and tears were threatening come to the surface. _“My poor, brave golden prince…it´s not fair! You were too young to part from this world…”_ The candles around him illuminated his whole body and his hair actually looked like pure gold and that nearly broke you. But you needed to stay strong…for them…so you kept going.

 

_“Where the water meets the land_

_There is shifting in the sand_

_Like the tide that ebbs and flows_

_Memories will come and go_

_All of these years_

_When we were here_

_Are ending_

_But I’ll always remember_

_We have had the time of our lives_

_Now the page is turned_

_The stories we will write_

_We have had the time of our lives_

_And I will not forget_

_The faces left behind_

_It’s hard to walk away_

_From the best of days_

_But if it has to end_

_I’m glad you have been my friend_

_In the time of our lives.”_

 

You heard that Balin was breaking down. Dwalin came to give his brother support while silently weeping himself. He had failed Thorin…he wasn´t there when his king, his friend needed him the most. And that would haunt him for the rest of his life. That was his punishment for not being there, he was sure of it. You had moved to stand next to Kili and were brushing few of his hair from his face like you used to do when he had fallen asleep while on the watch duty. Seeing that simple gesture, Dwalin also broke down into tears and the brothers of Fundin embraced each other trying to give comfort for one another.

 

_“We say goodbye_

_We hold on tight_

_To these memories_

_That never die_

_We say goodbye_

_We hold on tight_

_To these memories_

_That never die._

 

_We have had the time of our lives_

_Now the page is turned_

_The stories we will write_

_We have had the time of our lives_

_And I will not forget_

_The faces left behind_

_It’s hard to walk away_

_From the best of days_

_But if it has to end_

_I’m glad you have been my friend_

_In the time of our lives_

_I’m glad you have been my friend_

_In the time of our lives.”_

 

When the last words leave you, everyone are on their one knee head bowed low showing their ultimate respect not only for the sons of Durin but you too. You were part of the company. You had bonded with Thorin to the point that he felt that you were one of the dwarves, although you were human. Your friendship was something both of you valued greatly. You had made a vow that you were gonna be there to support each other, to protect one another, to honor each other and fight side by side to the bitter end. And that was exactly what he had done…you thought when you turned to look one last time Thorin´s face, those face you had learned to love. He protected you to the bitter end and now all you could do was to keep your word…to honor him until the day you die.


End file.
